Character: Cecilia Potts
Age: 19 Gender: Female Region: Zestia (Originally from Burning Circle) Genetic change/power: Enchanting voice Political Views: Mutant Sympathizer Profession: Spy Group: Leader of the Rebellion in Zestia Appearance: She's built for hard work, shoulders strong and skin often covered with a smear of grease. Her eyes are a piercing blue, her hair long and full of dark curls. Though Cecilia's expression is often twisted into a frown, it is obvious that she was meant to smile. Her lips are full, curving upward as if always waiting for someone to call to her happily or spit out a quick joke, cheeks high and rosy. Her eyes are the same, always bright with fire, brewing with new ideas and fantasies, observing the world through a child's point of view. She's average height, fit, made for work but slim enough to sneak around a pub to snatch a loaf of bread. Personality: Hardened by years of isolation from her home, forced to work for a man that threatens her life and the life of her family, Cecilia can come off as stern, hateful, angry. Her expression is usually stone-like, lips set in a firm frown until she spots someone that is worth caring for. When working, there is always a smile there, able to appear once she's away from her kidnapper and the leash is loosened for her to walk the city streets as a free woman, for a time. As she roams about, her personality switches to something bubbly, friendly, though always with a hint of treachery if she happens to see something bigger and better. She can be quite the trickster. Backstory: With her parents and two younger siblings, Cecilia was a victim to the plague of the Burning Circle. The first year was a difficult one, both her and her sister suffered more than anyone else in the household. The youngest of the three died after only three months of trying to fight off the sickness. After it happened, though the mood never lifted, the health of her family improved. Her living brother was old enough to watch the house and jobs were opening up around the city (though no one really questioned how it happened.. or what happened to the previous workers). And with that bit of good news, Cecilia went off in search of a job, becoming an apprentice to the only engineer in her precinct. She was still in the 'bottom feeder' position of shoveling coal for a month when she was taken. It had been like a dream, floating in darkness until a voice commanded her to wake, giving little explanation as to why she appeared to be in the house of a very wealthy man. It was explained over time. Cecilia was trapped in the house of a Master (name here), a wealthy scientist. She was promised a clean home, food in her belly,and a warm bed. But it came at the price of becoming his very own little spy. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, he threatened to wipe out her family and take her own mutated soul if she didn't. With a few tears and a heavy sigh, Cecilia agreed. In the night, she would dress as a commoner, sneaking around the lower levels of Zestia in search of refugees. Knowing what was on the line, Potts had no hesitation to report back to (name here), giving locations and names of those mutants who stopped for a moment to trust this helpful stranger - A stranger who promised freedom and food if they stayed put and waited for her return. She's been in the mansion for three years now, working for a man she despises, gathering lost souls for him to snatch up with his greedy little fingers. Every now and then, one might catch her sneaking off to the factory down the road, walking out hours later with new grease stains.